3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution-Advanced (3GPP LTE-A) is a standard of a next generation mobile communication system by installing an RN in a shadow area and a cell boundary area, and supports a Multi Hop relay transmission technology capable of providing a high transmission rate to user.
Further, an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) technology is a modulation/demodulation scheme to prevent the multipath fading in a wireless channel, and may be advantageous to flexibly allocate time, frequency, and power resources to a plurality of users using a plurality of sub-carriers.
When considering only a single cell, since each resource does not have limitations in external interference, resource allocation (RA) using an OFDMA scheme represents improved efficiency. However, when adjacent cells in an actual multi-cell use the same frequency resource, interference is significantly created.
In order to solve the above problem, a scheme of varying a frequency reuse pattern in a cell and a cell boundary zone has been suggested. However, since a frequency is allocated to a plurality of divided zones of each cell, efficiency is deteriorated in a frequency use side.